Guttering Flame
by Little Kunai
Summary: They say the brightest candle burns out quickest Miko, Bulkhead, Raf


**Guttering Flame**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers anything**

_Author's Note Rated M for cussing and slight mentions of drug use and death_

* * *

_ Miko found herself on the floor of the shabby apartment she shared with her band-mates and let out a quiet moan, she didn't remember much of the wild party they'd had last night but now they were all gone, she was in so much pain…felt so cold and woozy and without actual medical knowledge she realized she would most likely die here. Fury filled her. They'd left her here to die cause they didn't want to get caught. Heartless cowards!_

_ Her eyes drifted towards her cell phone, she could call someone but she'd always been a free spirit. Couldn't stand to sit still, she'd always managed to get outta detention but prison? No, her body grew colder and she vomited up bile, eyes rolling in her head. Her fingers twitched uselessly towards her cell, trying to will her hand to grab it…she'd die here alone, no one else knew or cared. She'd never see Bulk again, they were supposed to come next year and she'd never have a chance to see him. _

_ Tears trickled down her face as she faded in and out of consciousness. Maybe she'd be ok. If she could just sleep for a little while, she'd wake up and feel like shit but at least she would see Bulkhead. Her best friend, her brother…he…_

* * *

Raf had gotten off work at half past five and driven his car to the old base, his fingers wringing anxiously as he waited for the whirling vortex that would bring the Autobots to Earth. At any other time this would be a joyous occasion, but even though he would be thrilled to see all his old friends, he dreaded the questions about why he'd come all alone. Miko and Jack should be here but…

The Autobots stepped through, Optimus and Elita. Ratchet, Bumblebee Arcee, Wheeljack, Ironhide and three others he'd never seen before, introduced as Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Prowl. Bulkhead was missing from the group, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not.

"Hello Raf. You've certainly grown since we last saw you." Optimus smiled kindly.

"Where's Jack?" Arcee asked.

"Oh, he couldn't make it, he got deployed."

"Deployed?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, he went into the military to help pay for college." Raf explained.

Optimus could not quite contain his pride, Arcee looked proud and worried.

"What about that little she devil Miko?" Ratchet asked warily. "She's not around is she?"

"Oh yeah!" The unknown red bot snickered, "I gotta meet the fleshling who'd willingly prank Ironhide and The Hatchet."

"That does take guts." The yellow one drawled, staring at the diminutive alien on the ground.

None of the Autobots expected to see the deep pain on Raf's face.

"Has something happened to Miko?" Bumblebee knew that look, everyone did, but he didn't want to believe it. Not as someone as vibrant as her.

"Perhaps we should all get settled in first." Optimus suggested. The others trudged away into the old base.

Only a select few gathered around Raf, there had been some neutral talk at first, Raf had gotten a job fixing computers, Jack was engaged and doing well, he and Miko had tried dating, but she was too wild and hot headed for him and he was too serious and level-headed for her, the break-up hadn't been pretty, they hadn't spoken in years.

"Miko started a band," Raf began. "Ruination."

Wheeljack smiled a little at that.

"They were doing great, got signed to an indie label after two years of playing small gigs around the country."

He had some cds in his hand.

They were starting to break big, opening up for professional bands, even did Lollapalooza a few years ago." He smiled in remembrance.

The Cybertronians had to take a moment to see what this Lollapalooza was.

"She was so excited about that, called me in the middle of the night and talked my ear off."

His expression turned somber.

"But…well, she got into some bad stuff." A heavy sigh.

"Last year…she…" Tears wet his eyes.

Bumblebee pet his back soothingly, dreading the next words, sorrow so thick you could cut a knife.

"Last year…" he sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"…they found her in her apartment-she'd-she'd OD'd-I don't even know what all on."

If a Cybertronian could have gone pale, Ratchet would have. He wanted to cuss and rant but he couldn't bring himself too.

"What does OD'd mean?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's where a human takes too many drugs or the wrong kinds and it can be deadly."

"But why would humans do that?" Optimus asked.

"I guess they make you feel good, like High Grade kinda." Raf scrubbed at his face.

Raf produced a glittery guitar that looked like it had been blasted in pink, green, blue and purple confetti and a DVD which bore the title Ruination and a date.

"What's that?"

"I…Miko invited me to a concert one year." He said quietly. "I thought maybe Bulkhead would like to have it." His depression deepened. It was the last time he'd seen her alive.

Optimus' spark sank low as he saw the date. She would have only been twenty-two. That was young for someone with such a bright future ahead of her.

"Is that her guitar?" The Prime asked.

"Yeah, one of her band-mates came by after the funeral, said Miko wanted me to give it to her brother. I think she thought she'd meant me but..." He trailed off.

The Autobots stayed awhile, catching up with their old friends and allies, but departed for home sooner then they thought they would.

* * *

Bulkhead had been devastated by the news and refused to come out of his home for several weeks, he'd refused to watch or take DVD, fearing he would give into his urge to throw it away, for the most part the house he lived in was silent, but sometimes the sounds of an awkwardly strummed guitar could be heard from inside.

Optimus was talking to Ratchet about the new medical center in Iacon when the Wrecker came in.

Conversation was halted immediately.

"Bulkhead are you alright?" The Prime asked, concerned.

"Hey Optimus, I was wondering if we could-ya know look at that DVD later?"

"Of course."

Ratchet smiled grimly.

Bulkhead looked surprised when his leader popped the DVD into the slot.

The footage was a little shaky as Raf walked into a dark room, jam packed with people.

"Hey kid! You can't bring that camera in he-"

"Hey Dipshit! That's one of my friends your talkin too!"

An older, taller Miko bounded through the crowd, clad in a leather jacket, too short skirt and dripping in chains and charms, pale shimmery pink eyeshadow and hair striped in a fading peacock green, "He can film me all he wants!" Catching the security guard's attention.

She flipped him off, grabbed a hold of Raf and dragged him away.

"Keep it rollin Raf! I'll strike a sexy pose." She grinned impishly, striking several exaggerated poses on stage and sneering at the flustered guard.

"Yeah!" Someone cried out.

People in the crowd cheered her on. Several phones went up in defiance, the band began to play, the first song was fast and violent, the third energetic but sad, another was heavy and howling, raw pain filling Miko's voice…by the time they were finished with the set, Optimus and Ratchet had splitting headaches but there was no doubt the crowd had gone crazy for Ruination.

Bulkhead had a wide smile plastered on his face. "That's my girl! Show em how it's done!"

Miko grabbed Raf yet again, dragging him backstage, full of life and energy, smiling from ear to ear.

"Smile for the camera." She said in a sing-song voice, pressing her face close to his as they both got in on the shot.

She plunked a couple of small glasses down and poured them both champagne.

"M-Miko! I'm not old enough to-"

"Loosen up and live a little Raffy-boy!"

Raf grimaced and picked up the glass gingerly sipping on it.

Miko giggled.

"So. Lemme introduce you to the band."

She pointed to a young, shaggy haired blonde woman in a flannel jacket, a white spaghetti strap and ragged jeans, a cigarette was between her fingers and she blew out a cloud of smoke.

"That's our second guitar player Kelly. She's kind of a bitch sometimes-" Miko began, they heard male laughter somewhere behind her.

"Hey!" Kelly flipped her off.

"-but she's got a heart of gold."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Shut up Kel! Ya know ya love me."

The blonde stuck two fingers in front of her mouth and wiggled her tongue between them.

Miko gave a sassy "Oooh." Her face scrunched up comically, Raf blushed furiously.

Someone wolf-whistled and the whole band burst into laughter.

The Autobots looked confused.

"You wish." Kelly said, reaching for the champagne.

A tall, skinny, Hispanic man with long black hair and a goatee purred and wrapped his arms around Miko's stomach, kissing her neck and mock growling.

"This insatiable bastard is my boyfriend and our drummer Lobo." She was blushing furiously and let out a long wolf howl which the rest of the band copied.

"And this guy's Tweak, he's our Bassist slash Go-To-Fix-It Guy."

The last man was older then all of them, his hair shaved at the sides, the remainder stood up in a tall black Mohawk, he seemed to suffer from muscle spasms. Ratchet quick to notice strange scars on his which he identified as track marks.

"Bassist slash Go-To-Fix-It Guy?" He asked disdainfully. "That's real fuckin eloquent Meeks."

"Why Tweeaker." Kelly simpered, "I didn't know you knew such a big word?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Why Kellly I didn't know you knew such a big word either."

"Seriously you two'd totally get along. He can fix Anything!" Miko told Raf, trying to hide her laughter.

"Yeah. Like the time I fixed the toilet after the girls-"

"Shut up!" Both girls barked.

He placed one booted foot on the back of Lobo's chair and crossed his arms, a look of satisfaction on his face.

The camera was grabbed and placed on a shelf, as the band gathered around Raf and Miko, pumping their fists in the air, index and pinkies extended, laughing and whooping and hollering.

"Ruination!" They cried together, clinking their glasses and grinning like crazy.

Miko suddenly stared at the camera and frowned. "Aw crap! The batteries almost dea-"

The camera cut out, leaving a black screen in its wake.

Bulkhead took several deep shuddering vents, clutching the tiny guitar to his spark, a bittersweet feeling blooming in the air. He couldn't believe she was really gone. couldn't believe that this footage was the only thing he had to know her by in her adult life. If the Wrecker was honest, he'd only expected to feel worse-and he did. But the heavy depression in his spark had lightened somewhat.

The DVD slid out and Ratchet put it in it's case, holding it out to the Wrecker.

"Go on, take it. It's yours." The medic urged gently.

He stared dumbly at Ratchet and Optimus' concerned faces and took it, lumbering away, popping one of the cds' Miko had wanted him to have in his cd player and drove away, he went outside, staring at the stars twinkling above, the music that was wild and lively as the girl herself echoing in the night.


End file.
